1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for aligning preference items in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal has various menus in the form of a predetermined tree. The menu tree enables a user to access a sub-menu only through a main menu. Accordingly, when the user of the mobile communication terminal uses a short message service (SMS) or an E-mail service, the user must manually input an SMS transmission number or an E-mail address into the mobile communication terminal, or must select the SMS transmission number or the E-mail address by searching through various SMS transmission numbers or the E-mail addresses, which are registered in a telephone book of the mobile communication terminal.
The user of the mobile communication terminal may want to easily select preference menus, SMS transmission numbers, or E-mail addresses, which are frequently used by the user. However, in the conventional mobile terminals, the user cannot easily access the preference menus, SMS transmission numbers, or E-mail addresses in conventional communication terminals.